dino-lema
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: don't flame me too bad. this is on;y the start so, gimme a brake! R+R!!


Dino-saster  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing! If I did…*looks innocent*  
I also don't own JP. But I do own Karla, she's mine hahahahahaah!!!  
  
A.N: I am also the author of "Duo's haircut" not son Patrick. He's my brother.  
  
Down came the plane, in a fairy ball. A woman stumbled out of the wrecked plane. She was breathing irregular and was rather bulbous. Red looked at the women as food, but then caught a whiff of something. A child? She wasn't sure. The woman fell and Red sneaked up, her pack close behind. Red smelt blood, the woman let out a shriek. She's in pain. Red thought. She signaled her pack to brake off the attack and retreat. Red turned to leave then paused. The woman yelled then her screams were joined with another, higher scream. Red looked back. The woman had stopped screaming and lay vary still. Red slipped out of the bushes and walked over to the woman and child. The woman didn't move. She sniffed the woman then the child. Red snatched some fabric and wrapped the child in it. She then lifted it and brought it to the nest. For the next 25 years, volap lived with the pack and hunted with then. Red, the pack leader, raised the human girl as her own. Every so often, Volap would take the boat, assume a different identity and go to the main land to get supplies for her self and medical supplies for the pack.   
  
"Trowa, why did he have to come here anyway?" Duo asked as they walked though the large Costa Rican mall. Trowa had specifically said that he wanted to come to Costa Rica. Every year, the pilots go for a trip; they come from the separate places on the globe and take off some where. This year Trowa had spoken up about where they were to go.   
Trowa looked around. Where is she? She said she'd be here. Trowa seemed to be looking for someone in particular. He didn't answer Duo. "Trowa?" Quatre put his hand on Trowa's shoulder. He looked at the blonde Arab who had paid for the trip and had left his family to continue their tradition. Quatre was the only one of them to marry. He had married Dorthy and had twin children. "What are you looking for?" Quatre asked with a smile. Trowa sat down in the food court. The others sat with him. "It's just I was looking for someone. A girl." Duo smiled. "A girl? Your little long distance girlfriend, perhaps?" Trowa glared at the chestnut haired man who sat across from him, then his eyes softened as he saw the vision of loveliness walk past. Trowa stood and walked behind her. She stopped suddenly. So suddenly that he bumped into her. She spun around, her long blond hair flying about her, a long black claw ready to rip across his throat. "You never change do you, Karla?" he said with a smile, not even fazed that he had a 12-inch claw to his throat. Karla removed the claw from his throat and smiled. "Sorry, but you know. No sneaky up on a raptor." She then hugged him.  
The other pilots just watched in amazement as the normally quite, stony Trowa Barton melted before their vary eyes. "Who is she?" Duo whispered. Quatre shook his head. Even Quatre, Trowa's best friend, didn't know who this woman was. With his arm around her shoulders, Trowa walked back over to his friends. He felt Karla stiffen under his arm. He whispered to her, "just calm down, that one," he pointed to Heero, "smells fear." He smiled as she relaxed a bit but still was on the ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. "Guys, this is Karla. She's a friend that I met here a long time ago."  
"7 years, 6 months and 3 days." She said with Heero-like accuracy. He smiled. "Yeah. Karla I'd like u to met my friends, this is Heero, Duo, Wufei and my best friend Quatre." Karla looked at them. She blinked and tilted her head. To the other pilots she seemed to have vary bird-like tendencies. Duo looked Karla over. She had hair as long as his and hair as blond as the sand on the beach. She had a lovely tan and she had beautiful amethyst eyes like his own. He held out his hand. "Hello miss. I'm Duo." He said. She looked at his hand. She bent low and sniffed it. The others gave her a wired look. Trowa placed his hand on her back. "Karla, stand up. It's just his hand. You have one too." He whispered gently. She stood and grabbed his hand.   
Karla examined the hand. She looked at Trowa. "But Trowa, looks not like my hand and too small be like yours." Trowa blushed. "Well that's because it's Duo's hand. I explained this to you before." She thought and tilted her head to look at him. "Oh yes, remember now." She dropped Duo's hand and looked into his eyes. "It is nice to met you." Duo looked at her, then at Trowa. "Trowa, I think you owe us an explanation." Quatre said quietly. Trowa nodded and turned to Karla. "Karla, stay here. I'll be right back." She nodded shortly and stood, waiting for him as he walked a bit so they were out of her earshot. "What was that?" Duo asked looking at his hand. "Well, you see, Karla is a bit different than most girls."   
"No kidding! She's got a grip like a vice, and the accuracy of Heero!" Duo blared. "SHH!" Quatre hushed. "Where'd she come from? What's her story?" he asked. "Well, she lives on a island about 3500 miles off the coast." He sighed. "As she was told, her mother died and she was raised by the…um…natives." Trowa looked back at her. She was sniffing at some garbage on another table. None of the staff of the mall thought this to be odd. She came here every month or so and got supplies which the government gave her money for than left. He smiled softly. Something the pilots hadn't seen since he came back… "7 years ago." Heero finished the thought all of them were thinking. "What do you mean?" the pilots looked at him. "Do you remember when he came back from here 7 years ago? He had that smile on his face." He said pointing at the goffey grin on his face. Quatre looked at him and widened his eyes. "Trowa, you're in love!" he exclaimed. Trowa looked at the blond man. Is he right? He looked at Karla. Am I in love with Karla? "I can't love her." He said with a note of sadness in his voice. "Why?" the rest of the pilots just watched in silence as Trowa and Quatre spoke. "Because she doesn't know love. She doesn't know what love is." They all looked at the girl who was now sitting down at the table that they had been gathered around. She was looking at Trowa, still blinking, waiting for him to come back. "I could teach her how to…" Duo didn't even get to finish the sentence. Trowa pushed him right up to the pillar. "You finish that sentence Maxwell, I'll take your head off! Got it?!" he snapped. Duo nodded, a bit scared. He was used to Heero treating him like that, but Trowa never did. "Ok Trowa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said as Trowa removed his arm from Duo's throat. He walked back over to Karla. She stood and smiled at him. "Where we go now Trowa?" she asked. He smiled. She's so much like a little child. He thought. Then they heard an announcement over the P.A system of the mall. "Would all the shoppers please head to the center of the mall. There is a hurricane blowing this way. Repeat…" the message said. Karla looked at Trowa. "Karla need to go home now. Bye bye Trowa." She began to jog away but he garbed her arm. "Karla, you can't go home." She looked at Trowa, blinking. "Why? Karla need to get done and go home to pack." She said. He grabbed her hand and held it. "the waters to rough. Stay here till they calm down." She looked at him. He knew she didn't understand. "If Trowa say so, Karla do." She said with a smile. "Karla trust Trowa like pack mama." He led Karla to the center of the mall as the message had said. There weren't many people there, because it was the off-season and no one went to vacation spots on the off-season. He sat her down on the floor. "Stay here." He said as he went over to the man who seemed to be in charge. "How long do we have to stay here?" he asked, the cold, stony edge back in his voice. "I don't know sir. As long as the storm keeps up." He nodded and walked back over to Karla. The other pilots had sat down around her. "Doesn't know how long it's gonna take." He said. Karla looked at him. "We don't know how long we have to stay here." He said more clearly. "Why Trowa not move pack to safe place? Trowa's pack not have safe place?" she asked. He smiled. "It's ok." He sat next to her. "This is a safe place." He smiled then yawned. Karla laid her head on Trowa's lap and fell fast asleep. He petted her hair. He had come to the conclusion that he did love her, and some how he'd get her to love him back.   
Hours passed. The winds howled outside. Most of the people had fallen asleep as well. Only Trowa and Quatre were awake. "Ya know, you don't have to stay up with me. You can go to sleep Quatre." The blonde young man nodded. "I know. I don't mind. So tell me more about her." He smiled and looked at the small figure, which lay, in his lap. "I have to tell you Quatre, she's not like other girls and these natives…aren't normal natives." Quatre sat listening to Trowa explain to him the origins of where this mysterious young lady had come from. "The 'natives' of Isla Nubar aren't human. She was raised by dinosaurs."   
"Trowa, don't make up such stories!" Quatre laughed. Then he looked into Trowa's eyes. "Your not joking are you?" Trowa shook his head. "That's what I thought at first. I thought she was just some nut. But she took me out there. 'Introduced' me to her family. There are dinosaurs on Isla Nubar. Her mother died shortly after she was born. I guessed it was a plane crash, because she brought me to a wrecked plane and said that this is where the pack leader said she was 'hatched'. I saw the skeletal remains of a person. I guess it was her mother. She was raised by the pack of raptors that are the dominant pack on the island. One day, some fishermen saw her, she was about ten seasons…I mean years old and they sent the Costa Rican government out there. They tried to take her off the island but the pack chased them off. A few years later, after an attack, they came back and asked her to keep people off the island in return for a boat and money. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she accepted to keep the island safe. She then ventured to the main land and learned some English. When I met her she was 18 and," he chuckled as he remembered. Trowa never took his eyes off her sleeping form. "She tried to steal my hamburger, I took her in and taught her some more English and how to walk and talk properly. But she's still learning…" he looked up at Quatre. "God, Quatre. I really do love her, it's just she doesn't know how to return my feelings."  
Quatre thought for a moment. "Why don't you try to teach her? Tell her about love and maybe she'll learn that she feels the same way about you?" Trowa sighed. She still had hold of his hand. God I love you so much, Karla. I just wish you could understand me. He thought. Quatre yawned. Trowa smiled at his best friend. "Go to sleep Quatre. You need it." Quatre nodded and got up. "You get some sleep too, Trowa." He said. Trowa smiled and nodded. "I will." Quatre walked over to the small 'camp' the pilots had made. Trowa didn't follow. He stayed where he was. He didn't want to have to wake Karla. He looked down at the small woman who, some how, had managed to brake into his heart when years of war had been kept out. Slowly, with the image of her sleeping in his lap, he fell asleep too.  
Some hours later, Karla's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Trowa's sleeping face. She looked around at the rest of the people. Trowa's pack lazy. Lazy pack. She looked back up at Trowa. Lazy Trowa. She slipped out from under his arms and poked his shoulder. Nothing. She thought, for a minute, about how to wake him up. She bent near his ear and tugged at it with her teeth. "Huh?" he sat up and looked around. He looked up at Karla's smiling face. "Wake up. Lazy Trowa." She giggled. It was a sound that came from deep in her throat and to others it would sound strange and scary, but to Trowa, it was the most beautiful sound ever. He smiled. He slowly stood up and sighed. "Come with me, Karla." He took her hand and walked to the shatterproof glass. The storm still raged outside. She looked out the glass and sighed. A vary human thing. "When will Karla be able to go home? Pack mama must be worried about Karla." She looked at Trowa. "Trowa, Karla want to go home." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I know." She looked at his arms. "What Trowa doing?" she asked. He laid his chin on her shoulder. "It's called a hug, Karla. People hug when they love someone." She turned her head and looked at him. "Love?" she blinked, her eyelashes brushing his check. He smiled and sat her down. He looked her in the eyes. They were so disturbingly like Duo's. "So you remember anything about your mother? What she looked like?" Karla laughed. "Of course. Mama a raptor like me! I just a little different." He frowned. "You're not a raptor, Karla. You're human. You weren't hatched from an egg and you aren't a reptile." He said. Karla shook her head. "You talk crazy, Trowa. Karla a Raptor like mama and brothers and sisters." Trowa leaned close to Karla. "No you're human." Before she could say otherwise, he kissed her. His lips pressed heavily on hers. When Trowa broke the kiss, Karla just stared at him. Her hand touched her lips, her lower lip quivered. She got up and ran from him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Karla!" he ran after her, but she was too fast. He stopped just after the 'camp' of mall trapped people.   
Quatre woke to Trowa's yelling. So, it seemed, did everyone else. He saw him standing at the edge of the 'camp'. Quatre walked up to him. "Trowa? Are you ok?" he asked. Trowa dropped his head. He just walked away, back to the shatterproof glass. "What's wrong with him?" Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. "I don't know." Quatre went over to Trowa. "What's wrong?" he asked. Trowa looked up at Quatre, tears streaming down his face. "I tried to…" he choked. He looked at his hands. "Then I… and she…" he couldn't even make full sentences. "Would u like me to go and talk to her?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded and looked back out at the storm.  
Quatre scoured the small cornered off section of the mall. "Karla?" he found her curled against a shatterproof glass. She was crying. "Karla? Why are you crying?"   
  
  
  
  
hahaha! cliff hangers, hate'm huh? well R+R and i'll finish.......someday!!! hahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks!!!!! 


End file.
